


Destiny

by wingedkiare



Series: Destiny-verse [2]
Category: Kill Bill (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-31
Updated: 2013-04-01
Packaged: 2017-12-07 02:51:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/743339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedkiare/pseuds/wingedkiare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of ficlets/timestamps in the Destiny-verse.  Most leading up to Izanami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Destiny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gogo meets Destiny.

“Choose your weapon.” 

She stood, looking at the rack of weapons. The slender samurai swords, enamel inlaid hilts shining in the morning light. Fighting with them was an art, a valued skill. She reached for a red one, stopping short.

It was the length of chain that caught her attention, the silver orb with its blades that called to her. She caressed the chain, cupping the orb in her hands. “What is this called?”

“What would you call it, Go-Go Yubari?”

She leaned forward, kissing the orb. “My destiny.”


	2. Destiny

Steel met steel as she whirled around, holding her opponents blade at a standstill. Her foot slid forward, her stance regrettably compromised. She fell backwards on the wooden floor, looking up at the blade of her opponent.

The insult to her skill had been slight, though she’d never liked this boy from the beginning. The world flashed red before her, the walls and surroundings fading away into nothingness. Only her and her opponent.

“Soon you will wish you’d never said a word,” she whispered harshly as he kicked the sword away from her, and she seized the moment to jump to her to her feet.

He laughed cruelly, and suddenly Go Go became aware of her lack of a weapon. Her sword had been lost during the fall, but it was no matter. One backflip followed another, and she came up with the length of chain.

His eyes widened, surprised to see her use the weapon at all. The orb whirled in front of her, singing as it made its figure 8. He attempted to catch it with the blade, only causing it to swing wide. The chain arced around her, and she pulled it taught, then spinning so that it flew over her shoulder. At the heart of her opponent.

He fell to the ground, loss of life evident in his eyes. She paused as she walked towards him, collecting the length of chain. Funny. A moment ago, he was nothing more than a scared little boy, still trying to play samurai. She smiled as she pulled the orb from the hole in his heart. Now he was nothing more than a body.


	3. Geisha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all lessons about combat involve combat.

"This was the first kimono I owned as a woman," O-Ren said softly, as she dressed the 16 year old girl. There was something significant about that phrase, though Go-Go couldn't fathom just what it was. "I killed my foe, and in celebration bought myself this."

"Boss Matsumoto?" The story of O-Ren getting revenge for the brutal murder of her parents was legendary. It was said that she had been paid handsomely to stop killing his lieutenants while she made her escape, as she had methodically killed them one by one.

"Yes." Delicate fingers traced the outline of a crane. "I washed off his blood, made myself presentable and bought this kimono and obi. Cranes for longevity, and gold for prosperity." Dark eyes appeared from around Go-Go's shoulder, pink lips twisted into a smile. "It didn't fit me for another 4 years."

"Why not one that fit?"

A faint laugh surrounded the girl at the same time as an obi, black as midnight. "I wanted to buy the best money could buy. Wasting it on growing limbs seemed foolish." She paused. "If I had, I wouldn't be able to give you such a meaningful gift, now would I?"

"No. And for the gift, I am honored." With a tug, the obi was tied, securing the gold embroidered kimono in such a fashion that Go-Go couldn't help but keep her spine straight. Eyes cast downward, she tried to cast a glimpse of the woman behind her. "But I must ask... why is this necessary?"

"Perfection in combat is not the only thing you should strive for." O-Ren's voice was perfectly measured, each syllable delicately stressing her point. "Otherwise, you'll just be another faceless assassin. To be what you are meant to be, you need to be like a geisha. Beautiful, enigmatic, and powerful in your silence." Slender fingers began to pull back her hair, sweeping it upwards. 

"You want me to be another porcelain doll?" Go-Go snorted, still trying to get confortable in her silken prison.

"No." With a stern tug, O'Ren began securing the high bun with hair-sticks. "To be a geisha is an art. They are taught to manage every aspect of entertaining a gentleman without so much as an indication of their feelings."

There was the lesson. An emotional swordsman was a weak swordsman. "Show no emotion." Looking up in the mirror, she was surprised at what she saw. It wasn't the first time she'd been in a kimono, though it was the first time she'd worn one this fine. Even with her bangs dangling down in her face, she felt as though she looked the part. "What's next?"

"Sado." The art of the tea ceremony. O-Ren dipped forward, her face next to Go-Go's in the mirror.

Go-Go took a deep breath, breathing in the delicate fragrance that her mistress wore. Suddenly the black obi didn't feel quite as tight, and suddenly she didn't feel like questioning what O-Ren wanted her to do. She only wanted to understand O-Ren herself. "What lesson am I to learn from pouring tea?"

"Oh, what you'll learn from this won't apply to Iaido." Soft lips found her cheek, and Go-Go could still feel the impression they left. "Teaching you this, is for me and me alone."


	4. Constants

The longing had existed for so long, it became another hunger pang, a dull feeling within Go-Go. A constant, something that kept the world in order. It became so familiar she couldn’t remember what life was like before it infiltrated her every waking moment.

She did remember when it began. She had been practicing her swordsmanship with a bokken, her weapons taken away after her first kill. Three of the other students were her opponents and she had easily defeated them. Blood rushed through her ears, and she heard a soft gasp of pleasure.

O-Ren Ishii, a legend, stood in the corner. She was not dressed in the kimono that most were familiar with. She wore a simple bodysuit, her dark hair pulled back in a neat bun. She looked pleased for just a moment. The emotion vanished from her face, and Go-Go wanted nothing more than to see it again.

It shifted, once the training began. It was no longer simply a longing for approval, but for any sign that Go-Go was anything beyond a student. She tried to fill the void with kisses from boys, disposable and forgettable. All she thought about were O-Ren's lips, and how soft they appeared to be.

The training had been curious. Less focused on combat, and more about stripping away the image that O-Ren had crafted for herself so that Go-Go could lean from it. That image had been another constant. Her face a porcelain mask, rarely a hair out of place. But now with the final lesson, Go-Go was seeing a new person entirely. Warmer. Softer.

Warm lips claimed hers, and Go-Go enthusiastically responded. The longing vanished, replaced by a different hunger, and the flutter of something she wasn't familiar with.

Constants? The only constant she wanted in her life was O-Ren.


End file.
